


It Could Be Us & Only Us

by Aurora_Has_Pencil



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Has_Pencil/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: (Dear Evan Hansen references cause I can)For Birdy, who understands Roi was Best Boi!





	It Could Be Us & Only Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



***Teala's thoughts***

Roi seemed to be nervous. He looked well-uh kinda cute... his cheeks tinted, his messy hair, and his warm smile. Maybe I have a little crush. 

 

***Roi's thoughts***

It's quite... but maybe it's nice. She is adorable, I might be falling for her... that is fine with me. I wouldn't mind having her around.

**__**

 

***Roi's POV***

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Teala asked

"Maybe we could go to Fatman Slims?" 

"I would but, how do we know we wouldn't find a drunk Gabbie?"

I laughed at the joke

"How about the pool?"

"Sounds good!"

 

_They raced to the pool_

 

"Beat ya!" I yelled then realizing Teala hadn't even made it halfway yet

 

_They laughed and played around. Splashing each other with water._

 

"I SHIP IT!" Colleen shouted, smirking

 

I wanted to shout "I ship you with JC so..."

 

_Teala's face turned red at Colleen's comment_


End file.
